


Canada

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Bathing/Washing, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Couples Massage, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Foot Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Making Love, Manicures & Pedicures, Marking, Massage, Oral Sex, Precious Peter Parker, Spa Treatments, Summer, bathing together, showering, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the first few days of summer, Wanda gets Peter to loosen up a bit.





	Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the person who brought this to me again, so much fun writing this. Like the constant sharing.  
> This part only covers the few days of summer.  
> Sorry for taking so long, been real busy.  
> My babies are still dealing with the effects of he who shall not be named, but they have each other so its getting better :)  
> Enjoy if you can!

 It was the first week of summer. Peter had took his tests and just like Wanda told him, no more working. So it being early June, he wasn't going to be working until August. 2 whole months, 8 weeks of doing non work stuff. That means if he was going to the lab, it was for fun. No avengers stuff of SI stuff was going to be done. Only if someone directly asked him to, or in case of some type of emergency. This had gotten backed by literally everyone in the compound, even Morgan had said yes. She said that he needed to have fun. So this summer was nothing but fun.

It was the first day, Morgan was off playing with Happy. Peter, he was bored. Like dying of it. He was locked out the lab because FRIDAY caught him trying to work on a project that wasn't for fun. So he now was banned for the rest of the day. He turned on the TV and started to watch a documentary that was playing. Until Sam walked in.

" Kid what are you watching? "

" Uh this documentary on the environmental problem in Asia. Hey real quick do you think it is possible that SI could manufacture an electric car. Like.... "

" Kid this sounds like work and I thought we all sat you down and told you no work. "

" Not work, just helping the environment. It's volunteer. "

" Volunteer work. "

" Shoot. " He said with a snap of his fingers.

Sam smiles, " Kid do you not know how to not work? "

" Uh I mean, you know I can. "

" You trying to convince me or yourself? "

" What's wrong with both? "

" Okay well it's lucky you caught me today. All I had to do was train some recruits earlier with dumbass earlier so I'm free. "

Peter chuckles a bit, " Okay. "

" Kid, I'm saying we're gonna hang out for a bit before lunch and your girlfriend steals you away. "

" What girlfriend? " Peter asks and tilts his head.

" You know. " Peter continues to look confused.

" No I don't. "

" Wanda man. You two have been spending a lot of time together ever since you got back from the Iowa. Something going on? "

" We're closer because we spent time together. That happens no matter who it is. We're just friends though. "

" Sure kid. Anyway we are going to play one of the most frustrating games ever. "

" Why? "

" Cause it's fun. It is a lot of things. "

" What is it? "

" Rainbow Six Siege. "

" Never heard of it. "

" Of course you haven't, it's fun. I beat Bucky's ass all the time in the custom matches. I'll set you up, let you learn it. Then me and you play some custom matches together, then we get another system going and we hop on the same team and wreak havoc. "

" This doesn't sound really friendly. But it does sound interesting. "

" It is. It's frustrating sometimes, but every game is. Okay so you are good with computers so we'll play on the computer. "

" Okay. Uh we can't do it in the lab though. "

" Why not that has the best ones, it'll be great to play there. "

" Uh well.... "

" Peter is currently banned from the lab due to not following the guidelines provided in the 'Summer time fun time' Temporary Protocol and has attempted to work on 'non-fun' projects deemed by the team and punishment as followed accordingly. " FRIDAY interrupted.

" Thanks FRI. " Peter said in sarcasm.

" Really kid? It's hasn't been a day. "

" Electric car. " He said and shrugged his shoulders, like that was the only explanation as to why he was bent on working.

" FRIDAY can you please allow me and Peter back into the lab. I'll make sure he isn't working. "

" Very well. "

" Thank you. " Sam lead Peter to the lab and had Peter put in the codes before stepping in. The bots were sleeping but everything else turned on. They set up a couple of computers for them to use. Peter found info on the game online, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege is an online tactical shooter video game developed by Ubisoft Montreal and published by Ubisoft. It was released worldwide for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One on December 1, 2015. The game puts heavy emphasis on environmental destruction and cooperation between players. It was pretty intense sometimes. Peter got the hang out it pretty quick and found the core mechanics and worked it into his favor. So when the time came to face Sam in the custom matches, well Sam got upset.

" How the hell did you beat me!? I've been playing this since the release! You've been playing for 45 minutes! "

" It's pretty easy. " Wanda chose that time to come into the lab.

" Peter you better not be working! "

" I'm not just playing a game with Sam on the computer. "

" Okay well, why does Sam look upset? "

" I beat him in a game he has been playing for nearly a decade and I've been playing for about 50 minutes now. "

" Oh. Well is it fun? "

" Uh yeah. I can see it getting frustrating but so far so good. "

" No. No it's not so far so good. Run it back. "

" What? "

" Run it back! " Sam said, again he lost.

" Okay. So do you want to team up now? " Peter asked, Wanda watched amused.

" Yeah, lets go wipe the floor with some scrubs. You may have gun skill, but we need teamwork. I know the maps and the calls. We have to work together. "

" Okay. " Soon enough Peter was backpacking Sam through the ranks once they got his account able to play ranked. He was destroying people with Sam helping, playing the Intel ops and Peter going for gun loadouts. He was scary as Caveira on defense.

When they were done playing about 5 hours had passed.

" That, kid, was awesome. Have fun? "

" Yeah it felt nice to win. "

" It always does. Especially the hard fought ones. "

" Yeah. Thanks again for hanging out today. It was fun. "

" No problem, and hey anytime you feel like holding angles again. I'm a phone call away. "

" Cool. " He said and fist-bumped Sam. Wanda watched them the entire time.

" So tomorrow you are going to be busy. "

" I am? "

" Oh yeah, singed us up for a couple's spa day. They have massage, some bath type thing, as well as facials. Plus more. It'll be a fun way for you to get relaxed, loosen up for summer. "

" Okay. Well I'll leave you two to play your game. Dinner is in about an hour so have fun. "

" Bye. " Peter said and waved Wanda out. He turned to Sam, " One more? "

" Yeah kid, I'm down. "

" Cool. " They started up the game, but Sam wanted to ask something while he was distracted. Hoping to get honest answers.

" So kid, you looking forward to your couples spa day? "

" Seems cool. "

" Yeah well it'll be nice for you two. "

" Seems like it. "

" Wonder why she signed you two up for couple's massage? " He faked asked.

" Well we are a couple. "

" Really? "

" We are two people. "

" Right. " Sam said, the whole thing just going over Peter's head. Peter had never been to the spa before, he didn't know the etiquette and didn't want to embarrass himself or Wanda while they were there. So her texted Shuri while him and Sam ran a couple more matches, he figured she would know. He got instant replies like usual, each pretty helpful.

Librarian: its normal to be uneasy your first time dont sweat it

Librarian: they have scented lotions so make sure none of them are going to hurt or bother you cause they work them into your skin thoroughly

Librarian: you can ask them to stop or to not do something if you want them to and no it wont offend them

Librarian: try a bit of everything, never know what youll like. So if they offer you something, accept it cause they are the professionals and can be trusted

Librarian: enjoy yourself!

Peter ran over the messages a couple more times before Wanda came back and told them dinner was done. She strolled in and escorted them out, the entire time her hand on his arm. She talked about her day and stuff of that nature as they walked. When they got to dinner they sat next to each other, of course Morgan being on one side of Peter. They laughed and dined with peacefully with everyone. When it was done, Morgan wanted to watch a movie with Peter. Peter went with her, bringing Wanda along. Morgan was fine with that, she loved spending time with Wanda as well. They settled onto the penthouse floor and decided on Toy Story, the original, when Morgan began to fall asleep. She was out by the time Buzz and Woody were chasing the moving truck. Her head rested on Peter's shoulder, Wanda on his other. Wanda also had her legs tossed over his lap and her arms wrapped around his midsection. Her eyes were starting to close when Peter called it a night. He got up, waiting for Wanda to move, then moved to carry Morgan to her room, she was still asleep when Wanda asked Peter very quietly,

" Can I just sleep in your room? Mine feels like it's so far away. "

" Yeah of course. "

" Thanks. " Peter walked with Wanda towards the rooms and split off between his room and Morgan across the hall. He tucked her in with her blankets wrapped neatly around her making her as comfortable as possible. He hugged her and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

" Goodnight Mo, love you. " He whispered into her hair. He turned and made sure that she had a night-light on before walking away. He closed the door and made his way to his room, when he entered he saw Wanda underneath the covers facing him. The lights were off but he knew his room enough to maneuver his way through. The moon was illuminating her face, he saw more the closer he got. He was near the bed when he nearly fell, he tripped on something that wasn't there before. He bent down and found it to be a t-shirt that he couldn't make out in the lighting.

" Sorry, I remember you talking so much about sleeping naked in your bed cause it was like a cloud. I had to try, is that okay? " She said. Peter raised his gaze from the shirt to her, he was pretty tired but he was starting to _wake._

" Uh yeah sure. " He climbed into the bed.

" Aren't you going to? "

" Uh no, I figured that one of us is enough. "

" Peter. "

" Yeah? "

" Please don't. "

" Sleep clothed ? "

" Make yourself uncomfortable. I know you have been in those all day. It'll be nice to take it off. "

" I'm fine. "

" Are you not okay with this? "

" I'm okay with it, promise. "

" Well, I am too. Just relax okay? Just like the lake. "

" Just like the lake. "

" Yeah. "

" Okay. " He stepped out from under the covers, and was telling himself over and over that it was just like the lake before he took his clothes off and tossing them on the floor. He left his shorts next to the bed, in case Mo or Pep needed him quickly. He crawled back under the and laid there, soaking in the soft material. It felt great, he let out a sigh of relief.

" See, isn't that better? "

" Yeah. "

" Good, now get some sleep. We'll have breakfast before we leave, Natasha is with Mo tomorrow so no worries. "

" Why isn't Happy? "

" He is helping Pep with SI work. It's starting to pile up. Before you say anything, no you can't help. Not until August. "

" Okay. " He closed his eyes, starting to lose focus and drift off when the bed shifted, slightly but he still felt it. He paid it no mind and was almost asleep when Wanda resumed the position they were in on the couch. Her arms wrapped around him, her leg over his lap. He perked up before Wanda calmed him with,

" Just relax Peter. It's okay. Just like the lake. "

" Just like the lake. " He mumbled back, he was torn between rest and restless. His mind begging for rest and his body exposed and feeling Wanda's pressed against him. Making him feel everything. He soon became excited and again Wanda calmed him, this time he was eased enough for him to fall into a slumber.

" Goodnight Peter. "

" Goodnight Wanda. "

Usually when Peter sleeps, he is plagued with nightmares. Loneliness, failure, death. Him failing Tony, and him dying leaving him alone. Him failing Mo and Pep, them dying and leaving him alone. When he rests with someone else, they don't happen. Just no dreams at all. When he slept with Wanda that night, he had the first pleasant dream in a long time.

_They were back at the lake again. Just them two, no one in sight. Soaking in the blue water, just as they had before. Playing and enjoying freedom, rebellious nudity adding to the fun. In the dream, it seemed to have more to it. He felt more than he remembers, he was more sexually excited than he remembers. Albeit, he was excited. I mean, skinny dipping with someone like Wanda will do that to you.  Though this was to a new degree. He wasn't thinking at all just looking at Wanda's exposed body._

_She had beckoned him over and he swam to her. She placed a hand on his chest and rested one on his face, cupping his cheek._

_" Peter. "_

_" Wanda. "_

_She tilted her head, he did the same. They both leaned in and met in the middle. Lips pressed together in a soft and gentle way, they didn't stop. Smooth kiss after another. Pulling back just to lean back in. Wanda had wrapped her legs around Peter, in doing so grinding down on his already hard member. She loved the friction, just as much as he did. So she did it again, and again. They finally stopped kissing to breathe. Never stopping the motions with their hips though._

_" Peter. "_

_" Wanda. "_

_She soon backed away slightly before he found out the reason. She slowly sunk him inside of her. They both let out a breath as it happened, which turned into moans as Peter pulled back and entered again._

_" Peter. "_

_" Wanda. "_

_They were moaning together, feeling the soft waves against them and the soft pressure of love making. Soon it was over though, Wanda had came, Peter following after. They were climbing out of the water and laid to dry off. Peter closed his eyes, expecting to open them to the lake._

He opened his eyes and saw the ceiling, taking a few moments before he remembered that he wasn't at the lake. He was in his room, it was a dream. He was honestly confused by the dream. It was probably his best dream ever, but he wondered why he made love to Wanda. He didn't have much time to think about it before Wanda spoke up next to him.

" Good morning Peter. "

" Good morning Wanda. How did you sleep? "

" Good. I see why you sleep naked now. I would ask how you slept, but I know you slept good. " Peter was confused with what she said, before he remembered that they were both naked under the covers!

" Uh yeah really soft bed. "

" Sounded like you had a good dream. Wanna talk about it? "

" Uh no, I mean I can't don't really remember it. "

" Aw well that sucks. "

" Yeah. Uh Well I should shower and dress before breakfast. "

" Right, uh do you think I can join you? My clothes are dirty and I don't want to wear them all the way to my room. "

" Uh I guess. "

" Easy Peter. It'll be just like the lake when we were playing around. Now you're gonna help me get my back. "

" Right. " He said and shifted under the covers, he felt something wet covering his crotch area and near his thighs. He lifted them and looked to see a white stain covering them. He was baffled, he didn't remember spilling anything.

" Hey Wanda, did we bring anything to bed? "

Wanda didn't know what to do. It seemed like Peter had just experienced his first wet dream.

" Peter look at me. " He raises his gaze.

" What happened was a wet dream. It completely natural and common for people our age. I even have them. "

" Okay. What does that mean? "

" It means that you had a very arousing dream. It was so arousing that your body didn't know that it wasn't real, so you came. "

Peter's eyes widened and looked panicked. He had just came in the bed, while Wanda was next to him. He was mortified. He rushed to say something but was immediately stopped by Wanda.

" No, don't apologize. You can't control it. "

" I just. And you had to lay there with. "

" Peter. Stop. "

" You had, and I. " She pulled him swiftly into a kiss, silencing him. When she pulled back she said,

" I need you to listen. Stop thinking so much. Give me your hand, " She waited till he did, and when he did she placed it on her inner thigh. " Feel that? " He nodded his head.

" That is from me. I had a wet dream to. Should you be mad at me because something happened that I couldn't control? " He shook his head.

" Okay then neither should you. So here's what is gonna happen. We're gonna shower, go eat breakfast and then go to the spa for our couple's day. Okay? "

" Okay. "

" Good, let's go. " She took hold of his hand and led them to the shower, turning it on and stepping into it. It was an amazing shower, really expensive but it could not have been better. Tony had planned it to be the best way for Peter to clean himself as well as enjoy it. A walk in huge walk in shower with the water coming straight from the ceiling with custom variations. Beautiful patterns made from expensive stone decorating the walls. Feeling muscles relaxed under the hot spray. After soaking in the water for a few moments they began to clean themselves.

" Hey can you pass me some soap? I really don't care what. " Wanda said.

" Uh sure here. " Peter said as he passed a bottle of body wash. Wanda accepted it and noticed how nice it was. Some high end name brand she had never heard of but when she saw the ingredients, she wondered how Pepper had managed to get Peter something that was really expensive.

" Nice soaps you have. "

" Oh yeah, uh most of them irritate my skin or are too smelly and stuff so Pepper said she found something for me online. "

" Nice. "

" Yeah it is. Feels good, good cleaning and still a good smell. Not as overwhelming. "

" Cool. Can you maybe get my back for me? Please? " She asked as she handed him the soap. He now had to turn around and actually face Wanda since the first time of stepping into the shower. He turned and looked at her backside, slowly stepping close and taking the bottle from her hand and putting some into his palm. Rubbing his hands together then applying it to her back. He did methodical rubs that lead to Wanda asking,

" Should I turn a little? It doesn't feel like your getting everywhere. "

" Sorry. "

" It's fine, here let me just. " She turned slightly so she could turn her head and see him clearly. He swallowed and applied more pressure from his position, she sighed out.

" Thank you Peter. "

He cleared his throat, " Uh yeah. " He was trying really hard not to get hard. It was proving difficult when he was rubbing soap on Wanda while they were naked in the shower. His problem soon grew and out of his control. He was pressed right against the curve of her amazing ass.

" Before you say anything, it's natural remember. Just maybe get that spot now? I wanna make sure we are 100% clean for this afternoon. "

" You want me to... "

" Yeah just clean me up real fast, then I can help you out. "

" Okay. "

" Oh here, real fast it would be better if I face you and you reach around. " She faced him before he could say anything, now his hard on was pressed against her stomach. He pressed some more soap into his palm and reached back cupping her ass. Wanda let out a light moan,

" It'll work better if you, if you squeeze it. Works it in deep. " He follows her instructions and starts palming hand-fulls of her ass. Massaging it between his digits. Feeling the plump and ripe mesh through his fingers, enjoying the smoothness as he fondles her. She lets her moans out with any thought, they bounce off the walls of the bathroom so much they start to drown out the sound of the water. She presses closer hoping he will apply more pressure and further his reach, he of course does. She keeps moving closer and closer and he keeps grabbing more and more drawing out louder and louder moans from Wanda. They got so close together that Peter's erection was smothered between the two of them, standing straight up positioned running up her stomach. He felt every time she breathed in and moaned out, each move of the muscles rippling along his shaft and making him throb with need. They were way into it when Wanda back up and rinsed off.

" Thank you Peter, it's your turn now. Turn around so I can get your back. " He slowly turned around and tried to even his breathing. Or at least get it under control. Wanda lathered up his back the same as he did for her and rinsed off. He never went down though, it became an issue when he turned after Wanda made sure his back side was clean.

" You have to clean that up Peter. Hygiene is important. "

" Right uh. "

" Here let me help. " She poured a generous amount of soap into her hand before Peter could muster a response. He wasn't going to say anything anyhow, he wasn't thinking.

She rubbed her hands up and down him, stroking him softly. " Cleaning " him gently, using two hands going up to the tip and twisting slightly to had more pleasure to it. Peter was so worked up he was getting closer and closer with every pass of her hands on him, he tried to speak out.

" Wanda. "

" Peter. "

She kept going and going, stroking him faster and faster. He felt the blaze in his stomach knotting itself and growing stronger, approaching the edge when,

" Mr. Barnes has requested to inform you both that " Your food is getting cold and to hurry your asses up. " " FRIDAY said breaking them out of the daze.

Wanda recovered first, " Okay FRI tell him we will and that he owes a dollar to the swear jar. "

" Right away. "

" Thank you. "

" My pleasure. "

Wanda turned her gaze to Peter, " Guess we took longer than we realized, we better get dressed. " She said and stepped out of the shower, leaving Peter still in his dazed, but now with blue balls.

He followed her out, stepping on the heated tiles as FRIDAY prepped and also turned off the water. He didn't break out of his trance until he saw Wanda fully clothed, someone FRIDAY had also brought up her clothes. Wanda had laid out an outfit for Peter to wear and he quickly dressed. He still had an erection which was highlighted by the giant bulge in his shorts.

" Uh we should stay here for a sec, wait for that to go down. " She pointed towards his crotch. Before he looked down and inevitably became embarrassed, Wanda got him to not think about it.

" Tell me about the game you and Sam were playing yesterday. " Soon he was distracted and talking about how much fun he was having with Sam. Going into details about the game and how to play and how he planned on playing with Ned in the short future. Through his rant styled talk, he didn't notice his erection go away, but Wanda did. It didn't take long with the topic changed to a video game. So they both walked out into the private floor and took an elevator down to the common floor to join breakfast, hoping that food wasn't cold.

Luckily it wasn't, it was still warm. Some nice eggs, toast, bacon, and toast. Potatoes were made just for Wanda. They sat next to each other,

" Sorry for being late, shower took longer than thought. "

" Is that what the kids are calling it now at days? " Bucky asked with a smirk.

" No. " Cooper piped up.

" COOP! " Laura chastised. He merely shrugged his shoulders and Sam gave him a high five. Laura shook her head fondly, he really started to come out of his shell, she was hoping summer would help. Peter looked confused and Wanda shook her head telling him not to worry about it. They dug into the breakfast before them.

" So you two looking forward to your spa day? " Pepper asked starting a conversation.

" Yeah, thank you so much for setting it up for us. " Wanda said.

" Oh Wanda it's no problem. I loved going there. I made sure to ask for Emily and Claire, they'll take good care of you two. "

" Wait you two are going to the spa? " Laura asked. They nodded their heads yes in reply. Peter was too busy eating and Wanda had just taken a bite.

" Why would you want to go to the spa? Isn't that a girl thing? " Cooper asked.

Peter swallowed his food, " Uh I'm going cause she asked me to. It's not just for girls. It's for people who want to relax and stuff. " He seemed satisfied with the answer.

" You should go sometime, it's amazing there. I can book you an appointment if you would like. " Pepper offered.

" No I can't ask you to do that. "

" Oh please it's no trouble at all. We actually own it so it's not like we're paying a lot of money. It would be better if you went cause at least then we get to enjoy what we're already paying for. "

" I guess. "

" Great, you won't regret it. I'll make you an appointment for tomorrow at say 12pm? "

" That can work I think. "

" Good, I'll have it scheduled like there's. It'll take a minute to drive up there, not to long it's just right across the border. It's an all day thing but you should be back in time for dinner at 8. "

" Okay great, thank you so much Pepper. " Laura said.

" No problem, of course your's won't be like there's because they'll be a couple. If you want to bring someone I can make it for two people. "

" I knew you two were dating! " Cooper said, Lila looked down at her plate.

" COOPER! "

" Uh were not dating. "

" Then why are you getting a couple's spa thing? "

" Cause we are a couple. " Peter admitted.

" A couple's spa. " Lila said sadly.

" Well yeah we are two people. A couple means two. I don't understand the confusion. " Lila perked up at it. Ever since moving here and helping them with the last bit of school work, she has developed a sort of crush. Well not sort of, it was obvious and pretty big. Well, it was obvious to everyone but Peter.

" Don't worry about it Peter, finish your eggs before they too cold. " Wanda told him. They finished up breakfast and helped clean a bit before heading out for the spa. They said goodbye to everyone before leaving, and took an automated car hooked up with FRIDAY. It was made for Wanda, with a deep red painting on the outside and an interior to match. She got into the driver seat, even though she wasn't going to be driving. It started itself and drove off in the pre-programmed destination and following the best route. They played soft music as it rained lightly. Even though it was summer, New York still had intense rain showers during it. Today was looking like one of those days. No sunlight to be seen as the clouds covered everything in sight. The rain hit against the windshield and windows in soothing way. They had both taken short naps, always one awake in case of needing to take control of the car at any point. It wasn't needed, just being precautious. When they neared the border they both stayed awake. It meant they were close, it was just next to it. So they passed through the border without any trouble and drove on. They started talking when they hit 3 miles from it.

" So you nervous? "

" No, Shuri talked to me about it. Told me some tips. "

" Didn't know spa etiquette was part of the social class. "

" It wasn't. We were going to talk about appropriate gift giving but I asked for spa because I didn't want to embarrass you today. "

" Peter you will never embarrass me. "

" I just didn't want them to think you're with some weirdo. "

" First, I don't care what they think about who I'm with. Second, you're not a weirdo. Third, even if you were I still wouldn't care. "

" Thanks Wanda. "

She reached across the center console and joined hands with him. They do it till they see a building that seems natural in the environment but yet stands out. A valet approached as they pulled underneath the awning, Peter didn't want to make him run back in the rain so he had the car park itself but still tipped him. They entered the marvelous building, it was decorated to be warm cabin feeling located in the woods but a classy spa for escape. The flow of the marble and matching wood patterns do it just right. Wanda still had his hand when the approached the reception area, a nice woman with the name tag of Holly greeted them. 

" Good afternoon and welcome to Superior Spa. How may I help you? " 

" Hello, we're here for an appointment. " Wanda said. 

" May I have your name? " 

" Sure it's Peter Parker. " 

" Okay, let me just see here. Ah, here it is. Couples spa package for all day. Follow me into your waiting room. " She lead them to a waiting room, on the way they passed decorative art pieces that depicted nature in it's finest forms. They approached a door and Holly unlocked it with her key card letting them inside. 

" Now I was sure to meet your request for Emily and Claire for your day today. They will be here shortly, just relax and enjoy yourself until then and if you want something that is not already provided please don't hesitate to ask. It would be our pleasure to help in anyway possible. " 

" Thank you so much Holly. " Peter said. 

" My pleasure. " She said as she closed the door, leaving Wanda and Peter to look around the waiting area. It had a few leather couches that were soft to the touch and a few chairs as well as fresh fruit laid out next to a mini fridge with some drinks in it. They didn't have much time to look around because there was a knock at the door, they told them to come in. It didn't startled them but they didn't know these people, Peter was trying not to become overwhelmed with the possibilities. Wanda was quick to soothe him by squeezing his hand tighter. 

" Hello, my name is Clair and this is Emily. We will be your masseuse today. We understand that we are together all day and it is the couples package. " 

" Yes it is. " Wanda said. 

" Great. So here is the plan for today: First is the scented body wraps, it'll line your skin with those nice minerals. Contains alkaline minerals that combat the aging process and smooth the skin’s appearance to a silky finish. Uses gravity and the tightening effect of the minerals to provide a slimmer looking profile and reduce the appearance of cellulite. Helping the body to get rid of the acidic waste it retains is a key component of the anti-aging process. Then we move on to facials,  Lactic acid is one of the most recognized and highly praised acids. It exfoliates by dissolving dead surface cells, which smooths skin texture, minimizes wrinkles, and lightens hyper-pigmentation. Plus, this innovative, flower-acid peel diminishes signs of aging, wrinkles and dark spots while reducing sebum production. Exfoliating and hydrating, this peel does not cause any sensitivity. While we do the facials, you two will be soaking in the couples bath it's highly relaxing, fragrant Sundara signature bath salt soaking. It'll get your muscles all nice and full of minerals from seeping. Then the sauna to expel the final parts of toxins that the minerals have been working hard to replace. After that it's the deep tissue massage, your choice in style. Ending off with hands and feet. Manicure and Pedicure. " Claire explained. 

" That is a lot. " Peter commented. 

" Well, I just went into all the details about it now. Really all it is, is 6 things. But since you are here all day, they will each be about an 1 hour long except the sauna. For safety reasons, people can't be in there for more than 30 minutes. " Emily said. 

" Well that all sounds great. " 

" Fantastic. Now we will go and get the first room set up, it's the body wraps. Do you know what scents you would like? " 

" Well he is allergic to mint in all forms so can you get rid of anything like that? " Wanda said. 

" Of course, right away. " 

" Oh and also we live with someone who is highly allergic to strawberries so can that be anywhere near as well? I don't want to risk it. " Peter uttered. 

" Right away. Do you know what you would like your scent to be for the body wraps? " 

" Not really. Do you have anything that smells like flowers? " Wanda asked. 

" Well we just got this new item, it doesn't smell like a specific flower, it's more for overall and smells amazing. We call it floral fruity. Now it smells like a well taken care of garden but with a twist, you can ask for a specific fruit to be added for a custom smell! " 

" That sounds good. Can we do that? " 

" Absolutely we can! Do you have a preference of fruit? " 

" What would you recommend? " 

" Well many of our couples like to compliment each other in smells, so if you would like that there are a few. Most of them are berry based. " 

" Is one of them Blackberry? " 

" Yes. " 

" I'll take Blackberry. " Wanda said. 

" Great now what would you like? We talked about matching and we have plenty of men's items to match. " 

" Oh uh the fruit floral thing sounds really nice. Can I have that but just Raspberry? " 

" Sure thing Mr.Parker. " Emily said. 

" Oh call me Peter. " 

" Sure thing Peter. " 

" Well Emily and I are going to go prep the room now. Go ahead and get undressed and leave your items here, no worries about it this is only your room. No one but staff and you are permitted. If you look to the back there is a closet containing a space to hang clothes as well as the robes you will be wearing. " 

" Thank you. " Peter said. 

" Our pleasure. " Emily said. 

They left quickly, as Wand and Peter began to undress. He heard the conversation through the walls. 

" Crap. " He said. 

" What? " 

" I forgot the earbuds and I can hear them. " 

" So? " 

" It feels like an invasion of privacy. " 

" Peter it isn't your fault they talk so loud, I can almost hear them too. " 

" Really? " 

" Really, so don't worry. " 

" Kinda hard not to. " 

" Why what are they saying? " 

" Emily is trying to get into my pants apparently. I don't feel comfortable leaving my clothes behind, she might take my phone. It has a lot of important stuff on there. " Wanda started to laugh out loud. Peter waited for her to stop, but it took a while.  

" Oh Peter, that's not what that means. " She said. 

" What does it mean? " 

" Don't worry about it, I'll tell you later. " She was still laughing a little bit while they finished stripping down and storing their items. Emily and Claire came back a few moments later when they were ready. 

" Ready you two? " Emily asked. 

" Yes. " Wanda said, she took a hold of Peter's hand. 

" Then follow us. " Claire instructed. They were taken further into the building. Each step felt like they were going further and further from any problems they had. Only bringing new ones for Peter, he was nervous as can be but put on a brave face. Wanda saw past it and tried to help, squeezing his hand every now and then to stop him from thinking so much. They got to the room and was meet with the floral fruity smell they were talking about. It was as if it was straight from a story or fairy tale. 

" Okay, just take off the robes. Then we can get started. " Claire said. 

Wanda and Peter looked to one another before slipping off the robes, it was pretty exposing even though they were just in their underwear. 

" Oh. " 

" What? " Wanda demanded. 

" It's just that, most couples are completely naked. Nothing to worry about though, if you would like to stay in your underwear then you can. We want to make you as comfortable as possible. " Claire said. 

" Although it is highly recommended that you not wear clothes. " Emily looked directly at Peter when she said it. 

Wanda seemed to be thinking about it when Peter threw caution to the wind and dropped his underwear. Emily gulped and her mouth watered. Wanda was shocked to saw the least, never expecting Peter to do something so not like Peter. 

" I talked to Shuri, she said it was normal. Just go with it I guess. " He tried, he was trying really hard not to freak out. 

" Right. " Wanda whispered. 

" You don't have to Wanda. " 

" I know. I want to. " She beckoned him over to help her undress. She cupped her breasts as Peter reached behind and with one hand unclasped her bra in a single motion. The fabric came loose around her and she let it fall to the floor slowly, showing her chest to Peter. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She stepped back and pulled down her underwear, which was basically a thong. Now they stood there both naked. Claire broke them from their daze, 

" Now we can get started. I'll be taking care of you today Wanda. " 

" Okay. " 

" So first is we just need you to sit. We start at the top so, there is no reason for you to be standing. " She explained and motioned for them to sit on the chair provided. They started at the shoulders and worked there way down. Soon their upper body was covered in tight elastic material. It's when they had to stand, an issue occurred. 

Emily asked Peter to stand and immediately grabbed his dick, Peter gasped out. 

" Uh what, um why are you uh? " He stuttered out. 

" Sorry Peter, it's just I have to wrap everything. Usually I would do it along the waist but your so big I don't want to make you uncomfortable. " 

" Oh okay I guess. " 

" Don't worry about it, Peter. Just trying to make this good for you. " She smirked. 

" Uh thank you? " Peter looked at Wanda for assurance. When he looked back down at Emily though, 

" My pleasure. " She winked at him. Soon after they were done and heading back to the waiting room, robes on and clothes in hand. They had about 45 minutes to chill out in the wraps before they were taken to the next session. Peter checked his phone, Wanda looked outside to see the rain coming down harder than it had when they pulled in. What was light patters turned to constant splashes. She sighed as Peter laughed, she turned to him and saw him looking at his phone still. 

" What's funny? " 

" I'm looking at these old photos I have of Mo on my phone. " 

" Is that what you didn't want the people to find? " He nodded his head yes. 

" I thought you had SI or avengers info on it. " Wanda admitted. 

" What no, all that stuff stays at the compound. I have pictures of everyone on my phone though. I was going to send you one real quick. It was Mo doing what you just were doing. It was adorable, she was just looking out at the rain. " 

" Show me? " 

" Of course, I have tons." They soon found themselves being wrapped up in strolling down memory lane, swipe after swipe of Mo doing things they thought was amazing. Without realizing it, the girls had come back. Peter was locking up his phone, still laughing about the last photo they saw. Wanda talking to him like Emily and Claire wasn't there. 

" Oh come on, that was your fault. You two made a huge mess in the kitchen that morning. And who had to clean it up? " 

" We did. We clean up after ourselves. " 

" Barely. " 

" Okay not my fault, she wanted to make hash browns and pancakes. You loved them. " 

" They were good. " 

" Of course they were, they were made with love. " Wanda just laughs. 

" Oh come on, if she came to you asking for help making breakfast for everyone you would say yes. " 

" I would but you break too easy! " 

" I do not! " He said, even though he had a smile on his face. 

" Oh really? What about the time she asked you to teach her your 'special smoothie recipe' ? " She asked, with air quotes and all. 

" Okay, that's not fair. I promised her I would before and come on, " He took out his phone and found the photo from that morning. They were both covered in fruits, " Look at that smile. How can you say no to that? " 

" I'm not saying I would, I'm saying you do too often. " 

" I guess. " He said and shrugged his shoulders and put the phone back away. They then finally talked to the girls waiting for them. 

" Sorry about that. " Peter apologized. 

" No problem at all. " Claire said. 

" It is nice to see a good older brother. " Emily said, Wanda saw the glint in her eyes. She wasn't having it. 

" Oh no no no. Morgan isn't his sister, she's our daughter. " 

" Oh my apologies. I didn't know you two were married. " Emily said, full of venom. Wanda knew, but Peter didn't he was busy hung up on pretending Mo was their child. 

" Yeah we left the rings at home. We didn't want to wear them just to be safe. " 

" Well, the time is almost up. We will give you a few moments to get ready to follow us. We will be right outside this door when you are ready. " Claire said and dragged Emily out with her. 

" Uh Wanda. " 

" Yeah I know. Just you didn't see it. I'll explain later, right now we have to act like a married couple with a beautiful baby girl. " 

" Sure. I trust you so, if that's what you say then I'm with it. " Wanda smiled and Peter returned it, they joined hands and left the room together. When they left, they only meet Claire she said that Emily had to go do something really fast and meet us at the room. Wanda didn't miss what it meant. She was pissed she had no chance with Peter and needed to take a breather. When they got to the room, Emily was waiting there. They were quickly unwrapped. Wanda sighed out. 

" I don't know how you handled that, it was extremely tight. " 

" Well you know it was just like..... " He left the sentence unfinished. 

" Oh right. Forgot that thing is skin tight. " 

" Has to be, kinda sucks though. " 

" Not from where I see. " She cooed. They were lead to the next area for the facials. This was actually fairly quick, they had to lay on their backs and rub in the material to make the mask. The bath was during this so they lead them to another room with one tub in it. 

" Now, we will leave you two in here for the next hour. Everything is ready, the water will stay warm so don't worry about it. Enjoy! " Claire said and closed the door. 

" Here you sit first facing the faucet. " Wanda said, Peter climbed into the tub and held out his hand for Wanda when she stepped in. She positioned herself so she had her back pressed against Peter's chest, and laid on him, her had on his shoulder. They laid there for a few minutes before Peter became excited. He was in an uncomfortable position, he didn't say anything but Wanda knew it couldn't be nice. She waited for him to get the courage to say something but when 30 minutes had passed and not a word, she knew she had to start it. 

" Peter. " 

" Yeah? " 

" I thought we talked about asking for stuff. " 

" We did. I thought I was doing pretty good. " 

" You are but you can ask to readjust if you are uncomfortable. It can be for small stuff like that. " 

" Oh well I'm fine so. " he lied, Wanda said and raised her hips a little, allowing him more space to move. When he didn't, Wanda did for him. She re-positioned him and then lowered herself. Now he was pressed in between her ass cheeks and throbbing. 

" Better? " He couldn't speak but nodded his head yes, with a slack jaw. It felt so nice to be squeezed like this. It is the best feeling he can remember.

" Good. I want you to enjoy this. " He was going to ask what when Wanda moved her hips, sliding him further in between and then back to where he was. He made a choked sound when she did it again. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

Wanda was enjoying herself yet again, feeling him move between her cheeks felt great. Having something so big and hot pressed right against where she wants it teasing herself to no end. 

" We should stop. " Peter said, " Before someone comes in and sees us. " 

" Well they gave us an hour and we are a married couple. They can't expect us not to do something in here. " 

" Wanda. " He groaned. 

" Peter. " She moaned. 

She didn't stop, not until there was a knock on the door. Emily and Claire stepped in after Wanda told them to. Peter was still in between her cheeks and right on the edge. 

" Hi, it's now time to get out. We don't have any towels because right after this is the sauna. So it'll dry right away, we'll step out and you can follow us to your private sauna. " Claire said and stepped out. 

" God. " Peter laid his head on her shoulder. 

" It's actually Wanda. " She said and teasingly got up. Peter laid in the tub for a few moments catching his breath, when he stood up bis dick bobbed in the air. He stepped out and put on the robe. Except it was obvious he had a huge erection. 

" Wanda, what am I going to do? " He said, this is exactly what he didn't want happening. He didn't want to embarrass himself or Wanda. 

" Easy Peter. Just walk behind me. People are oblivious sometimes. " 

" Okay. " He was still unsure, but Wanda filled him with confidence when she linked hands again. They stepped out and just like Wanda said, people were oblivious. He walked behind here to the sauna, they were let into it and it didn't start till Claire and Emily let, but before they did they told them. 

" If at anytime you need to leave, the door is unlocked. You walk right out, and someone will bring you back to your waiting room. It'll start low and works it's way up. Enjoy! " Clair said before shutting the door. Peter could hear the machinery start and begin. 

" You can take off your robe now Peter. " Wanda said, a moment later she dropped her robe on the bench she sat on. Peter followed her and disrobed and sat further down the bench. She turned right to face him and leaned on the end of the bench. He sat in the middle with his head thrown back in relief. 

" Really worked up Peter, looks like you really needed this. " Wanda said. 

" Yeah no kidding. " She takes her foot and runs it along his shaft lazily but with precision. 

" What are you doing? " 

" Just reminding you that you can't fuck Emily. " 

" I thought that is what you wanted. " 

" Do you really want to fuck Emily? " 

" God No! " 

" Good. " She said and stopped her motions, Peter breathed out and soon they were both enjoying the raising heat. Peter's erection finally went down, that was a huge relief for him. 

" I want you to have fun this summer, if you don't want to fuck a bunch of girls then don't. " 

" It's not that. " 

" So you do want to fuck a bunch of girls? " 

" No it's. Mr. Stark told me that meaningless sex, is meaningless. That if I'm going to do it, do it with someone I care about. You know, someone special because it is special. " 

" Okay. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah. " They spent the last 5 minutes in silence before the machines cut off and died down. They dressed again and was taken back to their room to get some water or snacks before the massage. Peter ate a mango and drank some water, Wanda just had some water and stole a few bites of his Mango. He was happy to share, even when he complained about it. Claire came back by herself this time, again she knocked and waited to be let in. 

" Okay, Emily is already at the table waiting. We have the same custom scent you two choose today for your oils. Now we usually do Swedish for couples but if you have a different want, we'll be happy to meet it. " 

" Swedish sounds nice. " Wanda said and Peter nodded in agreement. 

" Well then follow me. " 

She took them to a different room, one with almost no lighting other than candles. No music was playing but the rain hitting the window was calming. They stepped into it and smelt the sweet aroma, Peter had already sensed it before they got there. 

" Go ahead and disrobe, and lay on the table. " Emily said. They followed the instruction. 

" Now before we get started, it's natural to become aroused during this. It's very intense at some moments. " Emily said. Without waiting any longer, she spreads the oil across Peter's back, going straight into it. The new feeling is, well new for Peter. His hand twitched while it laid dangling off the table Wanda has her head turned and saw it, she reached out and took it into hers. Peter opens his eyes and gazes into hers and smiles, she returns it and squeezes his hand again. Emily and Claire work hard had working out all the kinks and knots in their muscles, pulling out every trick and technique they know so they can relax and satisfied with the service. Time seems to just disappear as all Peter can hear is the sounds of the rain beating against the window and feel himself relax more and more. He doesn't know relief in the way he wants it though, it seems to get more intense than he thought. I mean come on, he's Spider-Man. He didn't think that a massage would break him, but he finds that he just might. He's trying hard not to get hard, and when he fails he tries not to groan out. He bites his lip and hopes nothing slips out. He is so deep in concentrating that he almost misses Wanda's breathy moan, fast and light. He barely heard it. 

" It's natural, lots of couples feel this way. " Claire said. 

" Let it out, you don't want to try to keep that in. " Emily was still trying to fuck Peter, but Wanda was the only one he was looking at. 

Wanda let another slip out against her will, this was more drawn out. Peter comforted her by squeezing her hand again. She opened her eyes and met his, they didn't say anything but it was clear they were supporting one another. Wanda was going to take a deep breath to calm down, but when she opened her mouth a moan replaced it when Claire pressed right into her lower back. Peter squeezed her hand again to let her know, it was okay. It was natural, let it out. She held nothing back after that, no fear of anything because Peter was there. Holding her hand. She moaned loudly when Claire continued to work out that point, a serious muscle was tense and Claire was working it out. Peter was still holding his in, but when Emily hit his shoulder he let one slip. Wanda was quick to soothe, just like he did. It had the same effect, he willingly groaned out with Emily put more pressure on it. Soon the time was up before they knew it. They put the robes back on together, before they were guided out though Wanda grasped the collar of Peter's robe and smashed their mouths together. It was brief but it left him dazed as he followed them to the last session. 

They entered yet another room, this being the last of their day. It had chairs in them, for manicures and pedicures. Wanda and Peter sat down. 

" So would you like use to paint your nails as well? " 

" Sure. " Wanda really wanted to do everything, she never had her nails done professionally. Unless you count her and Natasha during one of their talks. 

" Great, what color would you like? " 

" Do you have any dark reds? " Wanda asked. 

" Sure. " 

" That sounds like fun. Any chance I can match? " Peter asked hesitantly. 

" Of course. " They rest of their time was passed in idle chatter and nails being done. Hearing how the rain as taken a short break and not beating against the window. Half the time was waiting on them the dry. They got their face masks removed finally and it felt like a weight was lifted off of them. Revealing fresher and hydrated skin that was soft to the touch and smooth. They were taken back to the waiting room where they redressed, then escorted back to reception to pay. 

" Oh no, it's already been paid for. " Holly said. 

" Oh well uh thank you this was amazing. " Peter complimented. 

" Truly great. " Wanda said and hooked her arm with his. 

" Well we are glad that you enjoyed your time here, we hope you will visit again. " 

" We'll be sure to at some point. " Wanda said and turned with Peter. They had the car bring itself around, again not trying to make the valet do too much work. They still tipped again. They climbed into it, Wanda in the driver seat again. They drove off from the building, traveling down the road for about 5 minutes before Peter's stomach started to rumble. 

" I'm hungry. " 

" Yeah I can hear it, figured you might be. Only had breakfast and a Mango all day. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Think you can wait till we get back to the compound? " 

" How long is that again? " 

" About 2 hours. " 

" No. Sorry. " 

" Don't be sorry. I'm hungry too, all I had was breakfast and that was 8 hours ago. Pepper told me about this one place for Italian. If your in the mood. " 

" I'm always down for pasta. " 

" Of course what was I thinking. " She chuckled, as she put it into the GPS. It was close so they didn't have to drive far. When they got there it was a romantically lit little restaurant. They pulled up and parked the car, quick to get out and get inside as the rain picked back up again. 

The approached the hostess, 

" Good evening, do you have a reservation? " 

" No we don't. " 

" Well you are lucky with the storm, we're pretty empty right now. I can seat you. " 

" Thank you. " 

" No problem, right this way. " They were lead to a corner booth, they sat down and scooted to the center having their backs against the corner. Sitting right next to each other, their thighs were touching. 

The waitress came a moment later, " Good evening, can I start you off with some drinks? " 

" Yes please, we will both have a glass of Pinot Grigio please. " 

" Of course, do you know what you would like already or would you like to hear the specials? " 

" I'll take the Fettuccine Alfredo please. " 

" I'll have the Gnocchi and Italian Sausage. " 

" Of course, I'll have that right out. " She walks away. 

" Wanda how often do we plan on drinking this summer? " 

" Not often, just a spur of the moment thing. " 

" Okay, not judging just asking. " 

" I know. " 

They sat there making idle until there drinks came back. She left the bottle there with them, and filled their glasses. 

" You meal will be ready soon. " 

" Thank you. " The waitress walked away as the picked up their glasses. 

" To good times. " Wanda clinked her glass with his and they both drank. They seemed to have moved even closer than they were. Soon their meal came and they stopped talking about what they were. They ate their meals in peace, Wanda was curious. 

" What did you get? " 

" I don't know but May used to talk about how good Italian Sausage is, so I got it. " 

" May I try some? " 

" Of course. " Wanda reached over and took a bite, she sighed when she tasted it. 

" That is good. " She said and finished her wine, she refilled her glass and topped off Peter's. 

" Yeah May really liked to have Italian. Made sense since she was Italian. " 

" Yeah, how are you doing? " 

" What do you mean?" 

" With not being with May. " 

" Oh well. I miss her but it's better this way. She's safe and she can live a happy life. She's still young, she shouldn't have to be working 60 and 70 hour weeks to make ends meet. She should be out with friends and dancing, even though she's terrible. " He laughed. Wanda laughed too. 

" But I know I'm not alone. Thanks to you, I'm experiencing life too. I'm young and having fun. " He wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her in for a hug. 

" It's no problem Peter. " She wrapped her arms around his neck. They barely pulled back and finished their meal in quiet, also finishing 2 more glasses each. Peter snaked his arm back around her waist and leaned back against the booth, Wanda tossed her arm across his chest and laid her hand there. 

" We should get going. " 

" I don't think we should head back home though. " 

" Yeah, it's pouring and we did drink. " 

" I'll call Pepper, pretty sure she talked about a cabin somewhere near. " 

" I'll pay while you do that. " They made no move to get up, just laying with one another. After another moment, Wanda sat up and pressed a kiss to Peter's cheek. He saw her walk away to the front near the hostess. He hailed the waitress down and paid using the money he was going to use at the spa. He left a sizable tip, and told her goodnight. He meet Wanda at the front and again put his arm around her.  They walked out and had the car waiting as soon as they left, it was storming bad at this point. When they got to the car, they were both wet. 

" I called Pepper and told her what's going on, said there was a cabin a few miles from here. " 

" Cool. Let's go then. " The car drove them to the destination, in a couple of minutes. When they got there, it was still pouring. They rushed inside and was let in. The cabin was really meant to be a cabin. A single bedroom with a big bed and fireplace, kitchen, bathroom and a living room. All wooden and soft rugs in the living room. They went to sit before Wanda spoke, 

" We need to take our clothes off before we ruin the furniture. " 

" Good thinking. " They both stripped down and hung their clothes up to dry for in the morning. They went to the bedroom and the attached bathroom to dry off the rest of the way. They both collapsed onto the be. Snuggling close together with nothing on. They clung to one another for long moments before Peter spoke up, 

" Do you think we could talk about something? " He asked, Wanda lifted her head from his chest and meet his gaze. 

" Of course. " 

" Well uh before today, well before yesterday really. I saw this documentary about bee's. Each hive has a queen and the bee's serve their queen religiously. Like total submission. Sometimes though a new bee will try to take over the hive and become the new queen. One of two things happen, the old queen leaves and finds a new hive or they fight it out. It comes down to showing dominance and if that doesn't work actually fighting one another. " 

" Okay. " She knew not to interrupt his weird thinking. 

" So, recently Shuri has been trying to teach me about dating and stuff and well she said that girls will act the same way sometimes. That if they have a boyfriend, they will show dominance over the other to protect them. " 

" Pretty common. " 

" She also said that, some women will do it even if they're not really dating the guy but want to and don't want others to date them. " 

" Really? " Wanda never thought she would see Peter actually interpret social interaction, but he just might. 

" Really. Uh so I kinda wanted to ask you, did you do all that today because you wanted to pass for a couple or did. Do you really want to, date me? " 

" Peter. " She pauses, " When we're together I don't feel alone. He took everything from me, you remind me that I still have something. Something really important. Something Special. " 

" Wanda. I. " He places his hand on her cheek, " You help me live my life, you help me not think so much. As much as my brain is helpful, it's sometimes a nightmare. You help me wake up. " 

" Are you saying what I think you're saying? " 

" Are you? Cause I'll be honest, I'm lost and I don't know what I'm doing. " He admitted. 

" It's fine. I'll show you. " She leaned in and kissed him, and this time he kissed back. 

Peter was the first to pull back, " Wanda, are you drunk? " 

" No, are you? " 

" No. " 

They leaned back into one another and connected at the lips. Soft and loving, gentle and slow. But they had been denying themselves for so long, it soon turned heated. They clutched each other in tighter gasps, holding closer. Their breaths quickening, and themselves becoming desperate. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I. I don't know what to do. " 

" I'll show you. " 

Peter didn't know how that sounded so hot to him, maybe it was because of the situation. Maybe because he loves to learn. Maybe because he loves Wanda. 

She grabs his shoulder and flips them over so she is on bottom. She breaks from the kiss, 

" First, when I lick your bottom lip it means that I want to enter your mouth. " 

" Okay. " They continue, this time he when he feels the lick he opens and not only accepts her's but returns his. Each learning the depths of the other's mouth. They only break apart for breath. Wanda continues. 

" You can lick other spots, some people really like it. Lick my neck, right where you would feel for a pulse. " Peter leaned down and licked a stripe up her neck like she told, she shuddered.

" Right there. " She urged, he did it again. Then again. Then again. She was going to pull him back, when he bit her lightly on the same place. She broke with a moan. She pulled him back by his hair. 

" I'm sorry Wanda. " 

" Don't be. I liked it. Do it again. " Peter rushed back to her neck, leaving mark after mark of bit and hickies. Wanda wrapped her arms and legs around him clinging to him, moaning his name. 

" Move lower. " She breathed out. He traveled down to her shoulder, giving the same treatment as her neck. 

" Keep going. " He went lower to the top of her chest, right at the curved raise of her breast. 

" Lower please Peter. " He went straight for her nipple on instinct. He suckled on her sweetly and gently getting loud moans in return for his efforts. He'd push forward and draw back while sucking it until it came out his mouth with a  _pop_. Then going to lick around it and repeating it again and again. Wanda pulled him off and pulled him back in for a kiss. 

" Do you feel that? Hmm ? " She asked and ran her hand along his abdomen. " That burn. It feels really hot and god! It feels so good! " He nodded. 

" Okay your gonna cum real soon Peter, I promise. " She whispered the last part into his ear. He throbbed with need even more. He was promised relief after being worked up all damn day. 

" Peter. " 

" Wanda. " 

" I need you. Really fucking badly. "

" I need you too. " 

" I'm going to turn over and I want you to prep me a bit. " 

" I don't know how. " 

" I'll tell you. " She waited till Peter gave her a sign that he was okay and to keep moving forward. She saw it in his eyes, pupils blown with only slivers of the bright brown shining through but in that, she knew he wanted to go forward. He was okay. She let go of her hold on him and turned over onto her stomach, he immediately pressed up against her again and went to the back of her neck. His cock has slotted itself in between her cheeks again. They started to grind against each other as Peter marked the back of her neck. Her moans were only getting longer and more drawn out. 

" Peter just. Fuck! Lean down and God! " He pulled back and went down to her ass. 

" Push my cheeks apart! " She said with a heavy blush, it was added to the red hue of her face. Peter spread her open and just stared, observing her quivering hole winking at him. He knew she like anal stuff, but it was looking so fucking hot, so pretty pink. He didn't hear what she said and without thinking he jammed his tongue into her ass. Wanda breathed in sharply and dissolved into another moan of a higher pitch. He withdrew and pressed in again, exploring her hole with his tongue. Carving a path and leaving his mark wherever he could reach. Sending Wanda's mind reeling and adding gas to the fire that was spreading all throughout her body. He kept licking and sucking at her hole, making it relax and wet without even realizing it. When he finally pulled back, he heaved deeps breaths from not coming up for air for so long. 

" God I'm sorry Wanda, I just. I couldn't help it. " 

" Fuck! Peter don't say sorry! I loved it! Do it again! " 

" Really? " 

" Fuck please eat my ass! " Peter dove back into her ass, delving deep in her. He worked her into a fever pitch, her body aflame with need and desire. Pushing her past the point of just want, it felt like if he didn't get inside her, she'll die. Peter working harder and harder, making her needier and needier. 

" Fuck! Peter please! " That caught his attention. He thought he did something wrong. He yanked himself back as if he was burned. 

" What Wanda? What's wrong? " 

" God please! I need you in me! NOW! " He relieved he didn't hurt her, he had been ignoring himself in favor of her. Now that she said something, it was the first time he looked down at himself. He had so much pre-cum, his entire shaft was slick. He was constantly pulsing and was red tipped. He was so on edge all he needed was a big push and he would tumble off the cliff. He went back to eating her though, her taste too intoxicating.  She tasted too good. 

" Please Peter! I. I can't take it anymore. Please. " She begged. He pulled back reluctantly, not wanting to hurt her. 

" I'm sorry you taste so good. " 

" Mmm, thank you but please. Fucking please. " 

" I don't. I don't know what to do Wanda. " His voice laced with uncertainty. 

" It's okay Peter come here. " She said over her shoulder, he pressed right into her back again. 

" I want you to take yourself and line up with me and slowly press inside. " 

" I don't want to hurt you. " 

" Don't worry, I'll help. " She said and locked lips with him, she grasped him in her hand and guided him to her hole. He gradually pierced himself in her, gently pushing his hips forward to meet her. Inch by inch he sunk himself into her wonderfully wet, terrifically tight, highly hot hole. When he became fully sheathed inside of her he dropped his head on her shoulder, he turned his head left and again locked lips with Wanda. She was so full, even with all her prep she had done before he was stretching her out. She loved it, every muscle lit up. She felt like a live wire, fully exposed to Peter and what he was doing was sending pulses all the way to her finger tips. He hadn't even moved yet and she was close to cumming. He was too, she was so damn tight and strangling him beyond belief. Her muscles surrounding him fully. She broke apart to tell him, 

" Move. Pull back and then push it back in. " She instructed, and he followed. Just as slowly as he filled her up, he withdrew. Then filled her up again, in the same steady and strong thrust. Her moans were now louder and more insistent. With every push and pull came a wave of euphoria and pure pleasure spiking through both of their systems. 

" Faster, please. " She breathed out. He picked up the pace, but not wanting to hurt her kept the same pressure. Going in and coming right back out, only to go right back in. His hips in constant motion, meeting her's over and over again. 

" Just like that! " She screamed making him work harder. He wanted her to feel good, so he went faster and faster. Going as fast as he possibly can. Wanda was too close now. 

" Peter. I'm gonna! Fuck! I'm gonna..... " He gave one final push and she tensed and fell silent as the orgasm rocked her entire body. Her muscles shaking as that live wire she felt, blow up and fry itself from an EMP and send it's last and strongest pulse to every path, reaching from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Peter saw as her eyes rolled back into her head, felt how she got even explicitly more tight around him, smelled the oils from the spa, tasted the wine on her tongue. He couldn't hold it. He finally passed the edge. He pulsed, sprayed, pumped her full of cum. Filling her completely, having it drip and drizzle out of her. He throbbed and throbbed again until he was empty. He tried to pull out but was stopped by Wanda. 

" No please don't leave, don't leave me. " He sunk back into her without thinking. 

" I won't leave you Wanda. " 

" Promise? " 

" Promise. I would never leave you. I. I love you. " She connected their mouths again. 

" I love you too. " She whispered when she broke apart. He didn't want to lay on her, he doesn't weight a lot but still. So they switched again, with Peter on his back and Wanda still on her's but now on top of Peter. He was still fully sheathed in her, his cock going soft but making no move to pull out. They gathered the blankets that had pooled around themselves and covered up. They were drained, both emotionally and physically. They breathed deeply in nice even breaths; In through their noses, each time smelling the sex in the air mix with the scent from the massage, felt the other's heartbeat vibrate against them and heard the rain hitting the window as it showed signs of slowing down and relief finally flooded them, being with one another. Letting them drift into a nice slumber. 


End file.
